


First Impressions

by bluebellfantasy



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Director of Urban Development, F/M, FFVII Remake, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Gift for UnbiddenRhythm, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I want to know more about this girl, Nerves, Reeve Tuesti - Freeform, Reeve Tuesti is a precious soul that deserves all the love, Shinra Company, first day on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellfantasy/pseuds/bluebellfantasy
Summary: It was her first day on the job. She had a new blouse, a purse slung over her left shoulder, and a very bad stomachache.Gift for UnbiddenRhythm!
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Reeve Tuesti's Assistant
Series: Snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnbiddenRhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiddenRhythm/gifts).



> Okay, was anyone else SUPER intrigued by Reeve's assistant in FFVII Remake?! Like, who is she?! I want to know all the details! UnbiddenRhythm has done quite a few fics about this young woman already, and I have literally fallen in love with this ship. Honestly, Reeve is such a good, genuine person who deserves ALL THE LOVE. Seriously, I don't know how that dude manages to keep his sanity while working for Shinra (seeing as he is the only sane one there). Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII Remake, nor any of its characters.

It was her first day of work. She had a new blouse on, a purse slung over her left shoulder, and a very bad stomachache.

The steel monolith that was the Shinra Electric Company building loomed above her. If she craned her neck enough and squinted, she could barely see the top of it grazing the sky. In some distant corner of her mind where she had clear thought, she wondered what Midgar looked like from the very top. The thought of being so high and everything looking so small made her stomach churn.

_Breathe,_ she told herself, inhaling slowly. _Just breathe. It can’t be that bad._

She hadn’t heard much about working for/with Shinra. The few things she did hear were so drastically different she wasn’t sure who or what to believe:

“Don’t. Just...don’t.”

“Go for it! The pay is great!”

“I would rather make out with a Chocobo then set foot inside there.” (She wasn’t sure where that specific comparison came from, but she took his advice all the same).

“Just watch out for Heidegger. Other than that, it’s pretty good.”

The negative comments made her wary enough that, if she _had_ found a different job, she would take it. Immediately. But like everything else lately, jobs were hard to come by. Not to mention that she needed the money. People were looking everywhere for work, some even resorting to drastic measures. She should feel grateful: they practically hired her on the spot.

For what felt like the millionth time that morning, she pulled her phone out from her pocket. Her fingers pulled up the email, and she scanned it once more despite having it nearly memorized:

_Thank you for joining the Shinra Team!_ A banner in huge, black letters was across the top of it. She scrolled down, continuing to read: _We welcome you, and we are glad to have you join the company. In addition to this position, you will need to…_

She scrolled down some more, having read all of the mundane instructions earlier. What she really needed to reread were the instructions.

… _.on your first day, proceed to Floor 66, Office no. 5 at precisely 8:00am._

She let out a sigh, pocketing her phone. 66 floors? How long would she have to stay in the elevator?

_...do they even_ have _an elevator?_

She shook her head at herself. _Get a grip. Of_ course _they’d have an elevator, you dope._ She knew it was just the nerves talking, yet she could feel her face burning slightly. Taking another deep breath, she opened the front doors and walked inside.

Everything looked expensive; regal, even. Stuff fit for kings. Her instincts wanted to touch the soft leather of the couches, walk on the plush carpet rugs, and inspect every detail of the ornate walls. _Another time,_ she told herself firmly as she walked towards the elevator. _When you’re not working, maybe._

She pushed the UP button – damn, even the buttons felt exquisite – and waited. The elevator arrived shorter than she expected and she walked inside, pressing the 66 button. The doors closed behind her and she felt herself being pulled upwards.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Thank heavens she was alone in here. If someone else was in with her, they would probably try to talk to her. Not that she wasn’t a social person, but she already felt nervous enough. She gripped the strap on her purse tighter, taking more deep breaths. _What are you freaking out about?_ She wondered at herself. _It’s not like you’ve never had a first day on the job before…_

Her own mind retaliated back to her: _True, but this is different. This is Shinra. And you’re an assistant to the Manager of Urban Development. What was his name again…?_ Her brow furrowed. _Rhett? Rick? ...Reeve! Reeve Tuesti. I mean – Director Tuesti._

It was weird, walking into her first day of work and having not even met her boss.

“Uh, don’t I get to meet the director?” she had asked the Employee Recruiter a few days previous.

“He’s slammed all week,” the man had replied in a monotone voice. “He has a bunch of meetings with the President and the other Directors. He tried to make time, but they wouldn’t -” he had paused, stopped for a moment and continued in a much more careful voice: “Director Tuesti wanted me to send you his apologies that he couldn’t meet you. But rest assured, he is excited to work with you.”

From his emotionless expression and monotone voice, she felt would have taken more comfort in someone reading a phonebook aloud.

She couldn’t help but wonder what this Director Tuesti was like. She had had her share of horrible bosses, as well as good ones. Would he be the type to yell over coffee not being made right? Or would he be more laid back? Would he have her on her feet all day, or would it be a mix of multiple things? The endless possibilities only made her heart beat faster.

Being so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn’t noticed that the elevator had stopped a few times. More people had gotten on. Their soft voices broke through her worries, and she glanced up at the number on the elevator. It was already at 65. Her eyes widened. Either she had spent he entirety of this ride worrying, or it was an unusually fast elevator. Or both.

...yeah, probably both.

“Excuse me,” she squeaked, gently making her way through the small crowd of people. She was surprised she got any words out at all: her mouth felt so dry. When she managed to make it out of the elevator, the door to Office #5 was right in front of her. She glanced at the name in gold letters on the door: DIRECTOR REEVE TUESTI, URBAN DEVELOPMENT.

She glanced at her watch. It was 8:00am on the dot.

This was it. No turning back.

She swallowed hard, taking a few deep breaths. _No matter what happens, you’ll be okay._ Those words had become a mantra for her to follow in difficult times. It was reassuring, despite the anxiety that made her stomach churn. She pursed her lips, resisting the urge to throw up. Before she could somehow convince herself to go back to the elevator – or jump out of the nearest window – she raised her fist and knocked gently.

“Come in,” a voice said from the other side.

With shaking hands she grasped the cold doorknob and pushed the door open. A tall man stood in the center of the spacious office, looking at a document in his hand. He looked up and offered her a smile. After setting the document down on a nearby end table, he walked over to her and extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Director Tuesti, but you can call me Reeve.”

Director Tuesti’s voice was strong, but kind. He was a bit taller than she was, but not at all intimidating. His suit fit him nicely. Compared to the various photos she saw of President Shinra, he looked much more tame. There was something about the kind smile on his face, the genuine interest in his eyes. It made her stomach unclench a little. Her hands, so tightly gripping the strap of her purse, loosened.

In the span of just a few seconds – or maybe even milliseconds – the anxiety had mostly dissipated.

When she took his warm hand in hers, she felt herself smile. “Nice to meet you.”


End file.
